


The moon and the sun

by Isadoreandthelionheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scerek - Freeform, Scott and Derek are mates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isadoreandthelionheart/pseuds/Isadoreandthelionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Derek were completely opposite. Like the moon and the sun, yet they were perfect together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The moon and the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure that there is a bunch of mistakes but oh whale.

He was monochromatic. Everything about him was black, the fire that killed his family left everything scorched, black. Betrayed by someone he loved left his heart back. The thoughts in his mind were dark, his choices were completely black. Derek Hale was monochromatic black.

  
He was was iridescent, life filled with color. His smile early in the morning was bright. His puppy eyes after winning a lacrosse game were a warm yellow. His thoughts were filled of places and faces of friends and family. Scott McCall was iridescent.

  
They weren't meant to feel connected. Darkness tends to hide in the light, darkness leaves once light shows up yet there they were holding hands. They weren't meant to fit together so perfectly, something so dark and cold something so bright and warm; but they fit perfectly together. They weren't meant to be so similar. They are different like night and day, but the sun will sometimes hide behind the moon and sometimes the moon will stay in the sky past its own time. They were perfect together, there laying on the forest floor staring up at the sky. There with their limbs intertwined, bodies warm pressed tightly against each other. They belonged. They were mates. There with their hands intertwined, Scott's head resting on Derek's chest, Derek placing gentle kisses to Scott's head they knew that even opposites could bond. They were together for life, their mate bond growing closer by the second both the moon and the sun were happy. Under the moonlight a True Alpha and a beta share a passionate kiss. And the wolves howl. They stay there until the sun comes up. There under the sun they share a laugh. They really weren't meant to be together but they were so perfect for each other like the sun and the moon.


End file.
